


I wish you were here

by Hikary



Category: Floricienta (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Coping, Family Feels, Implied supernatural themes, Loss, Repost from EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: [Tomás & Max ♥]Perché ti sento vicino, se non ci sei?
Relationships: Tomás & Federico, Tomás & Max
Kudos: 1





	I wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> **Martedì 31 marzo 2020, ore 17:48**  
>  Sono entrata in un trip pauroso e sto maratonando _Flor_. Dopo circa sei episodi di _Violetta_ cortesia di Disney+ (sia lodato chi ha deciso di lasciare il doppiaggio italiano a mezzo catalogo di Disney+, tra l’altro), mi sono resa conto che stavo saltando metodicamente tutte le scene che non fossero su Angie e quel brocco del papà di Violetta che a quanto pare si chiama come i pennuti torinesi (‘German’). Allora mi sono ricordata una cosa molto importante: a me piacciono i vecchi. A me piace il signor Freezer e il Conte Calderòn dei miei stivali. Forse avrò anche sessantacinquemila abbonamenti ad ogni piattaforma streaming esistente (e non scherzo, voi avevate mai sentito parlare di _Shudder?_ ), ma questo non mi fermerà dall’attaccarmi a YouTube e guardare quel gran figone di un pixel che é Federico in una qualità che non esiste e con tanto di pubblicità di Boing dell’epoca. 
> 
> La quarantena sarà ricordata anche per questo.
> 
> Per cui ho deciso che le mie fanfiction su _Flor_ , classe d u e m i l a e d i e c i, gasp, meritano di venire con la loro mamma su AO3 perché io non mi dimentichi mai più a chi appartiene il mio cuore. (A Nico di Teen Angels. Ovviamente. Che domande.)

**I wish you were here**

_Te siento en las ausencias,_

_te siento en los escombros_

_de esto amor_

_que me lleno de pena._

_Te siento en el onlvido,_

_te siento en el recuerdo._

I bambini si fanno molte domade; e la loro preferita, dal tempo dei tempi, resta sempre quella: _perché?_

Thomas continuava a domandarselo.

Se l'erano chiesto a vicenda lui e Roberta, piangendo, senza trovarvi risposta. Quando poi lei non c'era più, l'aveva chiesto – _piangendo ancora_ – a Federico. Ma Fede stava zitto, parlava solo alla sua Flor, quel fratello maledetto!

 _Cattivo Federico_ , avrebbe voluto sussurrargli. _Ti odio_.

Perché non era rimasto il gelido Signor Freezer, il fratello maggiore inflessibile e dal cuore di pietra che amava circondarsi di streghe? Perché era diventato insostituibile, il centro del loro mondo?

Perché era tornato ad essere il _suo_ Federico?

Ogni giorno che passava, Thomas pareva diventare più piccolo, anziché crescere. Prima di allora non si era mai reso conto di cosa significasse essere un _bambino_. Solo un bambino, indifeso, _inutile,_ nient'altro che un ulteriore peso nelle già dolorose vite dei grandi; troppo piccolo perfino per vivere nella propria casa. Ma nemmeno la casa aveva importnza, né i soldi, né il cognome.

Perché essere un Fritzenwalden, se ora tutto ciò che significava era vivere altri vent'anni agonizzando tra gli artigli di Delfina?

_E' tuto ciò che ci hai lasciato, Federico. Streghe, dolore, prigionia..._

_Perché?_

I bambini chiedono “ perché” ad ogni cosa, dal tempo dei tempi. Vogliono capire il motivo di ciò che accade. Forse credono che niente avvenga senza una ragione?

Credono al destino, a un senso più grande di noi?

Tutto ciò che Federico Fritzenwalden aveva lasciato sulla terra, Thomas lo poteva elencare a memoria. Delfina, Malala, Bonilla. Nessun testamento e un incomprensibile affido.

_Perché?_

I suoi fratelli. Matias, Greta, Roberta. Florencia.

 _Sì_ , pensò con tutte le forze che aveva in corpo, _ti sento._

_Perché ti sento vicino, se non ci sei?_

Questo lo faceva arrabbiare, che non gli rispondesse benché lui sapesse che Fede c'era. Ma Thomas non lo odiava, quella era un bugia.

Tutto ciò che aveva lasciato, avrebbe parlato per lui.

_Vorrei che fossi qui..._

« Thomas..?»

« Max!»

« Posso entrare? Mi è parso ...mi è parso di sentirti chiamare qualcuno. Cercavi me?»

_Forse perché..._

« Io... »

_Ah, ecco perché._

« _Sì_. Era proprio te che stavo cercando. »

**Author's Note:**

> Note  
>  **Note originali**  
>  Mi rendo conto che questa riflessione suona infantile quanto confusa; ma Thomas è un bambino, tutto ciò che prova ora è proprio confusione, dolore, rabbia. Perciò era il mio obiettivo ^^
> 
> “Ti sento” è un chiaro riferimento a Te siento. Che ho anche citato. “ Amor” penso si possa riferive anche all'amore tra fratelli no?
> 
> “ Forse perché/ah, ecco perché” è – chiaramente, sfido chiunque a non riconoscerlo XD – un pezzetto della sigla Lisa e Seya, un solo cuore per lo stesso segreto.
> 
> Cosa vi fa pensare che I wish you were here non mi appartenga x)p ?
> 
> Inoltre, grazie a tutti coloro che hanno recensito la mia precedente fic su questo fandom, siete stati tutti gentilissimi :D
> 
> Besos <3


End file.
